The Good Guy
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: I am Kagome, My mother abuses me because I'm a half-demon. Her petty borfriends can no longer have their way it me. To my brother, I'm his mother. I'm just another asset to this house. I don't want to live my life this way. I can't do this anymore
1. Prolongue

**Prologue**

Your shadow is beside you. You may not know it but it is smiling. It decides where you shall go. What you shall see. And how long you live. Who you love. Your family. Everything that has something to do with you. It knows no bounds. I cannot tell you how much my shadow follows me. It lives beside me and within me.

My name is Kagome.

I'm not your average girl so don't think I am. I have a family problem. My mother abuses me because I'm a half-demon. I can't help it. I was born that way and I can't change any of it, when I wish I can. I don't want to feel anymore pain. I don't want to walk into school with bruises and welts on my body.

I no longer want to live this way and I'll live long enough to see to it. I won't let her hurt me any longer. Her petty boyfriends can no longer have their way it me. You know whats the sad thing? She blames me for everything in her life. For her boyfriends leaving her, losing our home, having another baby. As I said, I'm to blame for everything.

To my brother, I'm his mother. I'm just another asset to this house. I don't want to live my life this way. I can't do this anymore. I must stop it before anything else happens. That I am sure of.

**Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this prologue, I worked really hard and I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is a little bit before sunrise, Mother has not come home yet. Souta sets on my bed while I pick up 3 bags that I have packed. I am tired of my Mom never coming home. She abuses me and lets her boyfriends rape me.

I sling the bags over my shoulders, I take my little brothers hand. Souta is only 4 years old and does not deserve to have a bad childhood like I did, I will not allow him to.

"Come on Souta, it's time for us to get out of her." I say.

"K, Kagome." He says.

We walk out of my room, we walk through our house to the back door. I open it and we walk outside. For the past couple of years I have been saving money that my mother dosn't know about. I know there was no way that Souta and I could live back then.

We head down the streats of early morning Tokeyo. We need to get to the morning train that leaves in about a half hour for out of tone. I don't want to spend any more time in this god damned place that has brought me nothing but bad luck and a bad life.

After about 20 minutes of walking, I walk into Tokeyo station, carrying Souta and our bags. I walk over to the ticket station. Luckly I am 16 so there should be no questions.

I easly purtios 2 tickets for Edo. A town far out of the city of Tokeyo. I put Souta down and lead him over to the corect trail. I see two boys around my age bored the train, they both have long silver hair and are very cute.

_' Not a time to think about boys Kagome.'_

Souta and I boared the train right behind them. I purposly pick a seat right across from them. I place 2 of our three bags in the above compartment for safe keeping until we arive in Edo. I see the boys do the same.

I set down in my seat right beside Souta, I bukle him in, I set my bag between my feet. I pull out a coloring book and crayons for Souta and hand them to him.

He instantly starts to color them. I pull out a note pad. I want to try and find a god right after getting to Edo. We are going to half to find a place to life, I do actually have a old friend Sango that moved them 2 years ago.

I have kinda lost contact with here. Maybe she still lives there. Maybe she can help me. I lay my head back and start to write, write the story of my life.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Half way through the ride to Edo, I catch the two silver haired hotties stealing looks at me. I have to say I am quit flustered from it, I don't usually have boys my age looking at me like they are, because either they know what is going on with my life, or they don't like me.

Once I see the older looking one stealing a look at me, I turn my head and look right into his eyes. I gasp because his eyes look just like honey, they are so calm and collected.

He whispers something into the other ones ear then he stands up and walks towards me. I turn my head away and try to look straight ahead of me but then a smoth sexy voice fills my ears.

"Hello." He says.

I look up and smile at him." Hi." I reply.

"What's your name?"

"Kagome, yours"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Nice to meet you Sesshoumaru. Is that your Brother." I point to the one he is sitting with.

"Yes, thats Inuyasha."

"So do you live in Tokeyo?"

"No, both my Brother and I live in Edo. We take the train cause its faster then driving."

"Totally."

"What about you, I have never seen you or?"

"That's my little brother Souta."

"Or your little brother in Edo before."

"Well...um..."

There is no way I just want to come out and tell him we are moving her because of a abusive Mother. Then again they live in Edo and might be able to show us around and place I know nothing about.

"Well?"

"Okay I have never been to Edo before. I never wanted to say anything but our Mom's sending us here because she thinks we have a stalker of some sort."

"Wow, if you want you can come stay with me and my Brother at our apartment, unless you two already have a place to stay."

Without even thinking about it, since in reality we don't have no where to go and it wouldn't seem to hurt.

"Sure, thanks so much. Now your sure that Souta and I will not be a problem?"

"I sure you two will not be."

"Great."

So for the rest of the trip to Edo I talk to both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I find out Inuyasha's my age but Sesshoumaru's 3 years older and works at their Father's company Taisho Corp. I still feel really bad that I lied to them about the real reason Souta and I are going to Edo.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I watch Kagome as her little brother Souta wakes up and asks where they are. I haven't told her that I am a full demon and Inuyasha is a half demon but I sense that there is something different about her and her brother.

When I asked her why they were traveling to Edo I could smell lies on her, I don't push on it. I like her and she just caught my eye when she boarded the train.

After several more minutes her little brother falls back asleep and I take that chance to stand up out of my seat and walk back over to her seat. I kneel down beside her and she looks down at me.

"Hi Sesshoumaru." She says with a wide smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Kagome, I need to have a word with you." I say.

"Okay."

I can see by the look in her eyes and by the change of her scent that she is nervous about what I am about to ask her.

"Kagome, first off I need to tell you that I am a Inu demon, second I can tell by your scent that you were lieing to me earlier about why you are traveling to Edo."

**Kagome's POV**

I give Sesshoumaru a shocked look, I didn't know that he was a demon, though the silver hair should of given it away when I first seen him and Inuyasha.

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru?" I ask trying to sound dumb founded.

"Kagome, please just tell me the truth, I promise I will not do anything." He says.

"Okay. We are running away from home. I am practically a mother to Souta since our mom is never around, then she let all of her boyfriends have their way with me. I got tired of it."

By the end of talking, I have tears running down my face. Sesshoumaru surprises me by not leaving but wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against him and letting me cry on his chest.

**Hello everyone, okay I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I worked hard on it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I let all of my tears of anger and sorrow drain out of my eyes and onto Sesshoumaru's chest. I have not had aguy be this nice to me in a long to, especially one that I have just told about my life.

My tears so stop but I stay in Sesshoumaru's arms and I listen to his heart beat. After a few minutes I pull back and look into Sesshoumaru's eyes and I see understanding in his eyes.

"Thanks." I say as I let a small smile come onto my face.

"You are welcome Kagome. Now this train should be arriving in Edo in about a half hour so we should be ready." He says.

"Okay."

He stands up and moves back over and sets down in his seat. I set their for a second trying to calm my heart, there is no way I am starting to like Sesshoumaru right after meeting him.

I snap out of my trance and turn towards Souta and start to shake him, I lean down to his ear and whisper. "Come on Souta its time to wake up." I say softly.

He growns and turns towards me and his eyes flutter open. I smile down at him and he gives me a sleepy smile back.

"Are we in Edo already mama?" He asks.

"No Souta but we will be soon. I want you to meet some people though." I say.

"Okay."

I unbuckle him and lift him up into my lap and motion for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to come here. They both stand up and walk over to us and kneel down.

"Souta I want you to meet Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha." I say while pointing to each one of them.

Souta smiles at them ." Hi!" He says.

"Hello Souta." Both of them say while each other them shake his hand.

"Souta we are going to be staying with them, that okay with you?" I ask.

He smiles up at me, a smile that I have not seen on him in a long time. " Ya mama." He says excitedly.

He starts talking with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and I can not help thinking that this is what Souta needs, two great guys that he can look up to and be like.

After a while we hear a lady's voice telling us that we are arriving in Edo and to buckle up for our stop. I put Souta back in his seat as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha go back into their seats and I buckle him up and buckle myself up.

Within minutes we come to a stop in Edo's train station, I unbuckle myself and Souta and stand up, I reach into the compartment above us and grab our bags and pull them down but they are soon taken out of my hands.

I turn around and find Sesshoumaru holding them, I smile at him and grab Souta's hand and the four of us walk off of the train with the rest of the passengers.

We walk out into the baggage claim and grab the rest of all of our bags and head towards the parking lot. I am surprised when we walk up to a Volvo and Sesshoumaru unlocks it.

"This is your car?" I say in shock.

"Yes, you like?" He says while him and Inuyasha put all of our things in the trunk.

"Ya, its so cool!"

"Why thank you."

I take souta to the back and put him in and buckle up and Inuyasha climbs in beside him so I walk around the car to the passenger side door and get in and buckle up while Sesshoumaru starts the car.

He pulls out of the spot and makes his way through the parking lot and onto the highway. I look around Edo, It is so beautiful here, there is skyscrapers and many office buildings!

I love being here in the city, Now if I can only find Sango here, hey maybe Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha know her, it never will hurt to ask them.

"Hey guys do either of you know a girl named Sango Tigiosho?" I ask them.

Inuyasha speaks up from the back. "Ya I know her, she's my girlfriend Kikyou's friend." He says.

"Oh cool, she used to live back where I live until she moved here a few years ago. She was my best friend." I say.

"Was?"

"Until she moved here, we kinda lost touch."

"Oh."

We turn into a drive that leads to a gordaise apartment building. He stops at a gate and puts his window down and slides a card through a machine and the gate opens and we drive through it and into parking lot.

He parks and we all get out of the car and I help them retrieve our bags. We all head across the parking lot towards the doors and Inuyasha tells me about his girlfriend Kikyou and some of how Sango is and how she has a perverted boyfriend named Miroku but he is sweet.

We make it inside the building and take the elevator to what Sesshoumaru pushed as the penthouse, I can't believe that these two are two rich brothers.

When the elevator doors open we step out into a little landing before walking over to two huge doors, Sesshoumaru pulls a key out of his pocket and sticks it in the lock and unlocks the door and pushes them open.

We all walk into the beautiful penthouse and I gasp, Inuyasha takes Souta over to the entertainment center in the living room to play video games.

Sesshoumaru takes me and shows me where Souta's room is and my room is. I put Souta's bags in his room and take mine and put them in my room then walk back with Sesshoumaru to the living room and we set down on the couch.

_' This is the beginning of our new life and I think we are going to love it!'_

**Hello everyone! Okay this is my newest chapter! I worked super hard on it! Yes Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are still rich and their parents will come into the story soon! Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**1 Week Later**

**Kagome's POV**

It's been a week since Souta and I have started our new lives in Edo and to tell the truth we feel so free. Living with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru at first was a little strange since we had just meant them but they are both so nice. Souta already loves them both cause they both pay so much attention to him. I don't know if its true cause I don't admit it to myself but I think I am falling in love with Sesshoumaru.

He was so nice to give me his old car which was a 2009 Volvo which is silver but don't ask me what kind cause I am so not a car girl. I was able to find and get ah old of Sango through Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyou and today is the day that we get to see each other after a long time and it will hopefully go great.

I look in the mirror as I brush my hair out, Sango and I agreed to meet at a cafe shop in downtown Edo, which is not a very far drive from our apartment. Souta is out with Inuyasha doing stuff and Sesshoumaru said he would see us all tonight but didn't tell me where he was going. I check my makeup before walking out of the bathroom Souta and I share, I walk over and into my bed room. I grab my cell phone and shove it into my small purse, I grab my keys and walk out into the hall.

I walk out to our front room and out the door, I walk over to the elevator and get in, I push the button for the lobby and wait. Once I get down there the doors open and I step out into the lobby, I start walking across it when I spot someone I was so not expecting to see, my Mother. My eyes go wide and I take off running across the rest of the lobby and out the door into the parking lot. I run over to my Volvo and climb in and start the engine bfore finally breathing.

"How the hell did my Mom find us." I say to myself.

I put the car in drive and drive out of the parking lot and get on the road and head for downtown to meet Sango. Now that I know my Mother is here in Edo we are going to have to be extra careful, at at least no we have Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I grab my cell out of my purse, I find Sesshoumaru's cell number and press send. It rings a few time bfore he picks up.

"Hello." He says in his sexy voice.

"Sesshoumaru its Kagome." I say, I know my voice is a little shaky.

"What's wrong?"

"My Mother is here in Edo."

"How do you know that?"

"She was at our apartment building. I got out of there before she could see me."

"How could she of found you?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of her many boyfriends found out where we were."

"Do not worry Kagome. Inuyasha and I will not let her hurt either one of you again."

"Thanks."

I see the cafe Sango and I are meeting up at coming up. "Could you please tell Inuyasha for me. I am almost ready to meet Sango." I say as I pull into a parking spot.

"Sure, be careful and I will see you later." He says softly.

"Thanks, see you."

"Bye."

We hand up and I put my phone in my purse. I shut the car off and put my keys in my purse, I put my purse strap over my shoulder and climb out of my car. I walk into the sidewalk and over to the door of the cafe, I open the door and step inside the cafe. I am a little early so I walk over to the counter and order a regular coffee and take it over to a both near the back of the cafe and set down.

I take a sip of my coffee and look out the window to the busy sidewalks of downtown Edo. Now I am worried, with my Mom in town there is no telling what she will do. I hear the door to the small cafe opens, I look up and see Sango walking in. She see's me, she smiles and waves and I wave back. She walks over to the counter and places her order. I look at her outfit, she's in skinny blue jeans, a white plain tank top with a necklace and earrings, she is small heals and looks beautiful.

She takes her coffe and walks towards me. "Hey Kagome." She says sweetly.

I stand up and we hug, it feels so good to see Sango after so long. "Oh Sango you don't know how good it is to see you." I say.

We pull apart and set down. We both take a sip of our coffee, I think we are both waiting for the other to start the conversation. I clear my throat.

"So how have you been Sango?" I ask.

"I have been good. How about you?" She asks.

"I have been really great after coming here. Edo is so great. But I had a surprise today."

"What?"

"My Mother is here is Edo."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya she showed up at our apartment building when I was leaving to come here. I left before she could see me, I don't know how she found us."

I hear the door to the cafe open and look up and at the moment I wish I didn't. There coming into the cafe is my Mother and a guy I never seen before. I duck down and Sango looks over her shoulder quickly.

"Where's your car?" She asks silently.

"Right outside, did you drive?" I ask.

"No I didn't, lets get outta here."

"Okay. Take my coffee."

Sango picks up both of our coffee's, I quickly grab my keys out of my purse and push the unlock button on it. We get out of our seat and walk/jog to the door.

"Kagome Higurashi!" I hear my Mother yell.

We run out the door and I can hear them behind us. Sango and I go over to my car and we climb in quickly. I lock the car and put the key in the ignition. They come over to the car but I put it in reverse and go backwards before putting it in drive and speeding away.

"That was to close for comfort." I say while driving downtown.

"Let's go to my boyfriends apartment. She will not find you there." Sango says.

"Okay."

So with that Sango gives me the directions to her boyfriend Miroku's apartment and we start heading there.

**Hello everyone! Yes Kagome's mother and a guy are here and there will be a few surprises! Please leave a review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once we got to Sango's boyfriends house she introduced us. Miroku is a sweet guy but he's a bit of a pervert but if Sango is okaywith them then I am to.

I am setting in his small living room talking to them and getting to know Miroku more and catching up with Sango. I texted Sesshoumaru to let him know what happened with my Mother and where I am right now ad he said for me to stay there and he will come here and meet me. I feel so much better now, I look over at Sango with a smile on my face.

"Sango how could my Mother of figured out where we were?" I ask.

Instead of Sango Miroku answers me." Well you came by train right?"

"Yes."

"If she really wanted to find where you two are she could of went to the train station and asked."

"Oh man!, Sango did you ever tell him?

"No I didn't know of you would of wanted me to." Sango says with a sad smile on her face.

"Thanks Sango."

"What did I miss?" Miroku asks as he looks at the both of us.

"Well Miroku ever since I was young my Mom let her many boyfriends have their way with me. When she had my baby brother Souta I ended up taking care of him all the time while she was gone and he calls me mother. I started sacing my money so that we could get out of that house forever." I say in one breath.

Miroku stays quiet for a few minutes, taking it all in before he speaks again. "Its good that you got out of there and are now with Sesshoumaru and Inuyahsa. They are both great guys and will protect you." He says.

"Thanks Miroku. Now I just would like to know how she knew where we were today." I say, taping my finger on my chin tring to think.

I still can't believe that my mother could of went to the train station and checked to see exactly where Souta and I wet. For the next hour I stay there talking with Sango and Miroku until a knock comes at the door and Miroku gets up to answer the door. In comes Sesshoumaru and he comes in and sets down beside me and Mioku takes his seat. I look at Sesshoumau ad find him looking down at me.

"What are we going to do Sesshoumaru?" I say.

"Do not worry Kagome, we are going to take a small trip out to my Father's mancin outside of Edo." He says in a stern voice,

"Sesshoumaru as much as I likee the idea a lot, I hace already ran once from my Mother. I ca not just keep running."

"Then what do you want to do, confront her?"

I stay quiet because I am not very sure that I want to confront my mother, I don't know who her boyfriend is now but I know if I decide to confront her I will have Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha at my side.

"I will let you decide once we get home. We need to get going so we will meet Inuyasha and Souta."

"Okay Sesshoumaru."

We all stand up, I hug Sango and Miroku goodbye before Sesshoumaru and I leave Miroku's appartment and then the building. We head over to our cars and get in, I let Sesshoumaru go first then I follow and we head on home.

After 20 minutes we reach our appartment building and at the same time as Inuyasha and Souta do. We all get out of our cars and start heading across the parking lot towards our cuilding before a car comes out of nowhere and stops in front of us.

The two front doors open and out steps non other then my mother and then man I seen her with earlier. Sesshoumaru wraps a arm around my waist and pulls me against his side and Inuyasha pushes Souta behind him. My Mother smirks at me.

"Say goodbye Kagome, Souta, to your friends for you are both coming home with me and Toro." She says.

I glare at her." Go o hell, we are not coming with you." I say.

"You will not disobet me Kagome."

"Yes I will because I do not consider you my mother anymore after all you have done to me."

Her boyfriend Toro steps around the car towards us, Sesshoumaru pushes me behind him as he steps towards me. "I sugest not to come any closer." Sesshoumaru says in a stern voice.

"You are not match for me son." Toro says.

"Then lets just see shall we."

I look from Sesshoumaru to Toro and back, Toro glares at hm before steping forward. I look to my Mother to see her smirking confidenty, I think to myself at how stuiped she is to believe that her boyfriend will be able to beat Sesshoumaru.

Toro starts to throw a punch at Sesshoumaru and in the blink of a eye Sesshoumaru has his fist in his hand. With that a fight breaks out between the two and Sesshoumaru has the uperheand and is winning. I move to stand with Inuyasha and Souta as the battle goes on. But as fast as it starts it ends as Sesshoumaru knocks Toro out.

**Hello everyone! I had originally wanted to do more of a fighting scene between Sesshoumaru and Toro but everything I thought of involeved Toro dieing and I didn't wan that so far in this story! Okay you may think after this that their Mother will stop but she will not trust me! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kagome's POV**

" You Jackass how dare you d that to him!" My Mother screams at Sesshoumaru.

I had thought of confronting my mom but not this was and not this fast, I would love to know how she found our appartment so fast, though Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are both quit rich and well known but she didnt know there names.

"How did you find this place Mother." I say in a stern voice.

My Mother turns towards me with a scowl on her face. " Wouldnt you just like to know my dear, now you and your brother are coming with me and Toro." She says in her same gruff voice.

"Like hell we are, we are not coming back other then for our stuff, we are both very happy where we are."

"You know nothing of living on your own you little bitch."

"Dont talk to me like that, I have been taking care of souta and myself for years, you never have even once tried to take care of him. I know how to be on my own very well, I dont need you and never have."

"You cant talk to me that way bitch."

My Mom starts to advance towards me but Sesshoumau steps in between the two of us. Before I can say anything because I am getting very pissed because my mom keeps calling me a bitch, Sesshoumaru is able to tell and inserts himself into it.

"I would highly sujest that you stop calling Kagome a bitch cause right now you only have two options." Sesshoumaru says in his stern voice.

I look at Inuyasha beside me and I see that he has pulled his phone out of his pocket and has called someone but hes not speaking and I am wondering who it is. I turn my head back around to look at Sesshoumaru and see my mother would love to punch him and I think that would be the wrong thing to do.

"What would those be mister stick up his ass?" My Mother says in a bitchy voice.

"You can either take your most pleasent boyfriend and get the hell out of her and never come back, or you can deal with the people who are coming." Sesshoumaru says.

"Who the cops, I have screwed so many of them its not funny."

"Oh believe me you would wish it was the cops instead."

At that point in time I can hear a car speeding through the parking lot, I look to the left and see a big black suv speeding towards us and the stop quickly behind the car and three of the doors open and three very tall but good lookings guys climb out of the car with confident smirks on their faces.

I look from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha, Inuyasha's putting his phone away with a smirk on his face, so these must of been the people he was on the phone with. I turn back to Sesshoumaru.

"I would like you to meet mine and Inuyasha's secret guards, thanks to our father. Boys would you please take these two away from here and make sure they never come back, also take the car to."

"Yes Mr. Sesshoumaru, right away." One of the men in a black suit says.

I wonder why Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha never told me about these guys, but then again the are rich and I guess body guards would be a must. Within minutes my Mother and Toro are in the back of the SUV with the two guys while the other takes their car.

Sesshoumaru turns toward me and i walk the few steps towards him and he pulls me in for a hug, I can feel the tears wanting to escape from my eyes from the confritation.

"Kagome it will be alright, its all over now." Sesshoumaru says in a calm soothing voice.

"I am glad it is Sesshoumaru, now can we please go inside, there is some more stuff I want to talk to you about." I say in a semi shaky voice.

"Okay my dear."

The four of us walk across the parking lot and into the appartment building, we take the elevator up to our penthouse, Inuyasha takes Souta and heads to his room, I take Sesshoumaru's hand and lead him into the living room and we sit on the couch.

I look up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. "I would like to go back to be able to get all of Souta's and my things but I dont know if I can stand seeing my mom again." I say.

"We can use my Father's private jet to fly out tonight and it would only take us a half hour at the most, we could quickly have all your stuff back here Kagome." Sesshoumaru says.

"You would do that for us?" I say while placing my hands on my chest.

"Yes I would my beautiful Kagome."

As soon as those words are out of his mouth he leans down and captures my lips in a sweet kiss, for a few long moments I am lost in the kiss before I start to kiss him back.

_' This is Perfect!'_

**Hello everyone! I know its been forever since I updated and I left it on a cliffy! Well this story is back up and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
